


Don't

by Jyushitmatsu



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gay Sex, Infidelity, It's prostitution of a non major character just so ya know, M/M, On Hiatus, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyushitmatsu/pseuds/Jyushitmatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What I'm feeling for you is real, and it isn't gonna go away. You know this. Why do you keep on treating me like crap when you know I'm in love with you, and when you know everything you say either makes my world or breaks it?"</p><p>Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee are intimate. Marshall is so in love with this candy prince that it causes him to lose the ability to think properly. But Gumball, on the other hand, wants to cover up their relationship from the public. It may seem to make sense to Marshall at first, what with Marshall seeming like a delinquent to the candy people, but when Prince Gumball decides he wants to marry Princess Bubblegum while still secretly dating Marshall, Marshall starts to feel a little neglected. MarBall/Gumlee. MAJOR HIATUS AND WRITER'S BLOCK :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marshall's POV

Let me tell you a little secret. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Gumball would flip his shit, and then his wedding would be totally canceled, which would make him flip out even more. The girl he's to be wed to, Bonnibelle or something, wouldn't be too happy either. Which is expected, of course. I don't think any girl would be happy if she found out her fiance was having sex with some guy while her back was turned. But we were doing it anyway. Right now. In her own home, actually.

"M-Marsh...ah!" I thrusted in and out of him quickly, hands firmly grasping his soft, pink thighs.

"Quiet," I whispered. "Someone might hear." He covered his mouth with one hand to keep his moans from escaping, and used the other to pull at the sheets. Rather than Gumball's moans, I should have been more concerned about the creaking noise of the bed as we rocked it back and forth. I wondered whether or not I was going too hard on him. I was trying to be really quick with this so I could leave before the princess came back, which resulted in me being rougher than I usually was. But the blush on his cheeks and the arch of his back told me that he must have been enjoying it, at least a little. I took his dick in one hand and began stroking. Gumball gasped and covered my hand with his as we both pumped at his length. He bit his lip, letting out very tiny squeaks and moans.

Damn.

I sped up the pace and leaned down to to cover those pretty pink lips with my own. "Gumball," I breathed into his ear. "I love you." He didn't say anything. We came at the same time. Afterwards, we cleaned up, put our clothes back on, and I left through the window, with only so much as an awkward nod as a farewell.

I wanted to cry. Or maybe vomit. Which was annoying, because I should have been used to this by now. Gumball was marrying Princess Bonnie. She was his fiance. I was just a "side bitch", as my sister Marceline would put it. I was just something Gumball had when he decided he wanted some fun. I should have refused to be involved in the prince's infidelity. I should have thought of how much it would kill me, knowing that even though we had sex five to ten times a week, my feelings for Prince Gumball would never be returned. I should have thought of how the beautiful Princess Bonnie would feel if she knew what the man she was in love with was doing. I should have thought of what this would turn me into. But I couldn't resist. Yes, he was using me. But how could I say no when he's palming my crotch through my pants, whispering dirty things in my ear that make me shiver involuntarily? How could I say no when this was my one chance I would get to hold him close to me, to kiss him on the mouth, to pretend that we were doing it out of love? It's sad, but it's the closest I could get to him. And I would do anything to be close to Prince Gumball. Even going as far as to be willing to be treated like an embarrassing mark on one's body, hidden away and thought of as a shame. Speaking of marks on one's body, I surely had left a few on Gumball. I actually kind of hoped that the princess would notice them. Maybe then she'd leave Gumball, and I could have him to myself.

The next day Princess Bubblegum invited both Gumball and I for tea. To her, we're nothing more than close friends. For some reason, I didn't feel guilty looking into her eyes. Especially since Gumball and I had gotten it on just that morning.

"I'm thinking of something great to consider," she spoke. Her voice was soft and sweet, and she even smelled like sugar. Poor sweet girl. Do you even know what your boyfriend does when you're not around? The princess clasped her hands together. "What if we combined not only both candy kingdoms, but also shared control of the Nightosphere? It sounds dangerous, but at the same time I think..." She went on with her proposition, and I wasn't listening. I just kept staring at her, like, how could she not know? It's funny how after you do something terrible you feel like the scent of your deed is radiating off of you. You suddenly feel like there's always that one suspicious person eyeballing you 24/7. How could she not know? Sure, we didn't show it, but to me, it felt obvious. Prince Gumball is just so fucking gay. And I'm always around him. Why is she even with him again when he clearly shows no interest in women?

Oh yeah, the deal. So basically what happened was that they decided if Prince Gumball would marry Princess Bubblegum, the countries would turn into one, improving economy, candy count, blah blah blah...

"I assume it'd be a good idea," Gumball's voice suddenly broke through my thoughts. "What do you think, Marshall?" Wait what. Oh yeah, this is a meeting. I'm supposed to be paying attention. I lean back and rest my feet on the table. "Why not? I completely agree," I say, though I have no idea what they're talking about. "Great!" The princess beams. "I'm so glad you've gotten back on good terms with your mom to do that. Contact me soon after you've met with her."

What.

No-

"We will not let you down, my darling." Gumball seals the deal and kisses the back of her hand. Well that's that. Princess Bubblegum giggles and it makes me want to throw up, so I decide to make an exit.

"Cool, cool," I say. "I guess I'll go do that thing..." I float out through the window, but the bubblegum couple doesn't notice.

 

* * *

 

_"What am I supposed to do again,"_  I text Gumball as I float above my couch. I wait a few minutes before I get a reply.

_"You're supposed to talk to your mom so she can give Princess Bubblegum control over the east side of the Nightosphere."_  

I feel my face scrunch up.  _"What the fuck,"_ I respond. Prince Gumball doesn't reply.  _"How do you expect me to do that when I haven't talked to her in 50 years? And my mom is really possessive , she's not gonna give stuff up that easy"_

_"You were the one who told us you could. Please pull through with it."_ I roll my eyes. Yeah right. Facing my mom again? Fuck that. But then Prince Gumball sends another message.

_"Do it for me."_

My unbeating heart leaps into my throat. _No,_ I think.  _Don't fucking do this to me._  I groan, and type out a reply.

_"I'll see what I can do ok"_

I'm so weak when it comes to him. I wish for once I could put my foot down and say, "No, Gumball. I'm not going to be used by you anymore. I'm tired of you using my feelings against me." But then when I face him, the words come out as, "Glob, you're cute," or "Let's have sex".

_"Thank you so much :)"_ Gumball texts back. Shit, he even added that smiley. So I reply with a,  _"No problem babe ;)"_. A winky. Is that too much? Should I even care since Gumball probably doesn't give two craps?

He obviously doesn't. Because the next day he told me the wedding was going to be moved up two weeks.


	2. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!! :)  
> Smut at end of chapter~

"The wedding is now in four weeks, Marshall."

When he told me, it felt like a punch in the gut. Trying as hard as I could not to look or sound hurt, I calmly said, "I thought before it was six weeks." Gumball sighed and rolled over to face me. Yes, we were in bed. My bed. We had just done it, and he was telling me this.

"I know, but she insisted on it, since things are going so well and all. It seemed like we could easily get to the marriage part since everything is falling into place, what with you asking your mom about the Nightosphere deal." I was quiet for a moment.

"Why would you tell me that right now?" I finally asked.

"I'm sorry. It just came into my mind." I frowned and turned away from him. _"Why are you doing this to me?"_ I wanted to say. _"To her?"_

"Gumball, what will happen after you marry her?" I twisted at the bedsheets between my fingers.

"Oh," Gumball said. "The two Candy Kingdoms will be one. We'll get some power over the Nightosphere and we'll save some candy peopl-"

"No, I mean what will happen to _this_ ," I sit up and motion to the bed. "To us?" Gumball's eyes go wide in realization.

"M-Marshall, you know I'll always-" I sit up and get off the bed. I turn and glare at him. _Go on. Say it._ "...We'll somehow be able to maybe..."

"Maybe what? You're gonna be a married man, Gumball. You're a prince, and your wife is going to need you. I'm willing to be so many things for you, Bubba. But I'm not gonna be your mistress." Gumball's jaw drops as his cheeks turn red.

"Marshall..."

 _"What?"_ He gets off and stands up so his eyes are level with mine. "Is that... what you think I see you as?" He places a hand on my cheek. "To me, you're so much more than that. And I know I've been hurting you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just..." He sighs and drops his hand. "It's been hard for me too, okay? But like you said, I'm a prince, people need me. This is just another princely thing I have to do. It's not you at all. If I could, I would stay with you rather than Princess Bubblegum, but I can't-"

"Why can't you?" I snap suddenly, arms extending outwards. "Am I not good enough for you?" I laugh bitterly. "I mean, not to brag or anything, but if you married me you could have the entire Nightosphere under your control." Gumball's eyebrows scrunch up.

"Marshall, you don't understand-"

"No, I think I do. It's just 'cause that's what you think your people want. Truth is, all you care about is your image. I mean, glob forbid, 'the prince is gay? And he wants to marry that noisy delinquent vampire? The prince is following a hellish path'." I just stare into his eyes for a moment, and I am reminded of how beautiful the magenta orbs are. "Do you even love me?" He flinches as if I poked him in one of those pretty eyes.

But he doesn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." I curse my voice for breaking. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, and Gumball's eyes fixate onto the ground.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles. _It's too late for that,_ I think.

* * *

 

I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot because eventually I go to the Nightosphere to visit my mom. I'm an idiot because I'm doing it for him.

I'm an idiot because despite all that's happened, I am still in love with Prince Bubba Gumball.

"Why are you here?" My mom's arms were crossed when I met her at the house, and her mouth was pressed into a thin line. Couldn't blame her, though. Her only son had decided to disappear for fifty years without even a goodbye note. Of course she'd be less than welcoming.

"Hi Mom," I greet with a smile. "Nice to see you, too. How's the Nightosphere?"

"It's hot and dry and smells bad everywhere," she stated dryly.

"Great..." I shifted between my two feet awkwardly. We stood in silence. "I... came back to apologize." She raises an eyebrow.

"Sure you did. What do you want?"

"Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball want the Eastern half of the Nightosphere." She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Please. As if I'd give away land to the candy bitch. She still owes me for tricking you and your sister into going up there."

"Best decision I've ever made." My mom narrows her eyes.

"Why should I give it to her? She's the reason why I no longer have an heir to take over the Nightosphere when I retire. What's in it for me, huh?" I think for a moment. Princess Bubblegum had never offered anything (which makes me want to call her a selfish bitch but that might just be jealousy talking). Maybe the princess would be willing to give money? Had she mentioned that? Damn, I should have been listening. What if I took over the Nightosphere? I'm sure my mom would agree to anything if I offered that. But then again, would it be worth it? Was pleasing Princess Bubblegum, therefore pleasing Prince Gumball, worth that much?

"If you say yes... I'll take over the Nightosphere for you." The corners of my mother's lips twitched. She snorted and covered her mouth, then burst into hysterical laughter. I waited patiently until she stopped.

"Y-you? You're willing- oh my glob- you're willing to take over the fucking _Nightosphere_ \- ah I'm gonna die- for this? Why?" She wipes at a tear. "I didn't know your crush on the prince was this bad." I grind my teeth.

"I want a yes or no. Don't waste my time."

"Okay, yeah, yeah," she chuckled. She traced a figure on her hand with her index finger and whispered a spell. Flames emerged from her palm, and when they died out, a contract was there instead. "Here's the deed to the Eastern Nightosphere. Just have them sign this." I snatch the document out if her hands and hiss a "thanks", and then begin the spell that teleports me back to Aaa.

"See you back soon," my mom trills, sending shudders up my spine and raised hairs on my neck.

...

"Oh, Marshall, thank you so much!" The princess squeals. She hugs me and I want to vomit because she smells so sweet. Gumball smells sweet too, but it's never this strong.

"It's no problem, Princess," I say. I meet eyes with Gumball over her shoulder. "I'd do anything for you." Gumball blushes and turns away.

"Aw, that's sweet," Princess Bubblegum says, pulling away. "So I assume we just have to sign?"

"Yup," I nod. "Sign and it's all yours." And then the Nightosphere will own me. Princess Bubblegum takes out a pen and scribbles down her signature, then hands it to Gumball so he will do the same. Gumball glances at me for a moment before touching the contract with the tip of his pen.

_Bubba Gumball ~_

I smile.

I'd do anything for you,

Even let you sign away my soul.

* * *

Gumball makes the _best_ noises.

His moans.

His squeaks.

His yelps.

His sighs.

And I was really liking this one noise he was making as I prodded his hole, fingers slick with lube.

" _Mm_ , Marshall," he voiced. I added another finger and he tightened around me. This was the third one now.

"Damn, Gumball," I said with a smirk. "A bit clingy are we?" I sped up the pace just a little, but not to much. I liked the way he had to move his hips to get my fingers in more.

"A-ah...M-Marshall, put..." He panted and looked back at me pleadingly. I smirk.

"Put what? This?" I motion at the fully erect member located teasingly against his inner thigh. He nods, but I want him to say it. "I need to hear what you want, Gumball."

"I want you to... put it inside me. Please." I pondered it for a moment. I mean, this finger-penetration tease had been going on for about fifteen minutes; maybe he deserved it. As I was somewhat distracted by my thoughts, Gumball began to whimper impatiently. Oops. I had forgotten all about the dick plug I'd inserted in him so we could last a while. He was probably all pent up, the poor thing.

"...Alright." And with that, I plunged into him. He gasps and I keep a rough but steady pace. I'm holding onto his sides so tight I'm sure they'll bruise. But I needed to hold him tight.

There may not ever be another chance I could do it again after tonight.

The thought hurts, and so I pound into him harder to distract myself. He's sweating and blushing and making the  _noises_ and he has this incredibly erotic eyes-half-open-and-mouth-permanently-in-an-ah-shape look and it suddenly shocks me how wrong this is.

It's the night before his fucking  _wedding,_ what the hell.

But it's not like I can stop right now. Gumball is mewling and shaking underneath me. Maybe this time he'll let me cuddle him afterwards.

This is too perfect an opportunity to stop.

"You're a real slut, you know that?" It came out of my mouth faster than I could think the words.

"H-huh?" I press my lips together tightly and for some reason I grow angry. I push his chest down further into the bed. "Mmf!"

"You are. You're getting married tomorrow, you sick fuck. Shouldn't you be with your fiance right now?" I still rock him back and forth as I hiss the venomous words into his ears. I guess he has some sort of shame kink, because his moans rise an octave.

"M-my fiance.." I take both of his wrists and pin them to his back so he is at my mercy. His voice gets slightly muffled by the pillows his face is pressed into. " _Ah..._ She-  _mmph-_ she could never... she could never,  _ever,_ make me feel as good as you are right now..." My face grows warm.

"Shit, Gumball," I say, voice barely audible. I take his cock in my hand and use the other hand to tease his nipple. My chest is almost completely pressed up against his back, so I can feel his warmth and his ragged breathing. For a while all I could hear was his breathing and mine and the wet sound of skin slapping against skin.

"M-Marshall, please..." He reminds me of the plug.

"Oh," I say. "You wanna come?" He nods, tears glinting in the corners of his eyes.

"Please, Marshall." I lean down and place an open mouthed kiss on his neck.

"Well since you're being such a good boy..." I purr, then slightly bite into his neck. Before I pull it out, I make sure to wiggle it around a little, just to make him squirm. "Come." He whimpers as I slide it out. Almost as soon as I do, he starts spurting ropes of white and his mouth opens in a silent scream. I release soon after and call his name, and then slow down with a few last remaining thrusts.

I sigh and collapse onto him. Gumball is panting heavily and his sweat sticks his back to my chest. I bury my face into the crook of his neck.

"Last time?" I whisper. I feel his head move up and down.

"Last time," he confirms. "I don't want to hurt her." I'm quiet, and I force myself not to mention that what he said implied that he didn't care whether or not he hurt me.

"Right," I say. "That would be bad." I sneak my hand over to his and entangled our fingers together. He didn't pull away.

But he didn't hold my hand back, either.

It hurt so bad.  _I don't care. I love you. I love you so much. I want to be hurt by you and only you._

"Gumball."

"Mm?"

"I...want to hold you."

Gumball sighs. "... Fine." We sit up and I wrap my arms around him so my forehead can press against the back of his neck. He relaxes against me. A few moments pass.

"Gumball."

"Yes."

"I want to ask you a question before you get married." I feel his shoulders tense.

"Er... alright."

"Look at me." He slowly turns around and faces me.

"Okay...?"

"Gumball," I stare at him and glob,  _those eyes._ I clear my throat. "You  _do_ know how I feel about you, right?" He pales.

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Then tell me."

"...You love me."

"True. But I also love the color red and I love cool guitars. Go more into detail."

"You're  _in_ love with me..."

"Yeah. I really am." I take his hand and kiss the back of it, then I press it to my cheek and sigh.

"... Am I supposed to apologize...?" Gumball blushes.

"No, it's not necessary. Just know that I love you, and even after you marry the princess I'll still love you, and after you die I'll love you, and when everything goes extinct and the creatures from the Nightosphere claw their way to the surface of this planet, I'll still be in love with you and I'll think of you." Gumball's eyes water, and he looks down.

"Marshall I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tears drop from his eyes, making dark spots on the sheets. I lift his chin up and kiss him hard. He accepts the kiss and wraps his arms around my neck. I know he is doing it out of pity. I don't care.

Every time we break apart from the kiss for a moment, Gumball mutters an "I'm sorry."

_I love you._

"I'm sorry."

_I love you._

"I'm sorry."

_I love you._

"I'm so sorry it had to be like this."

_I will always love you._


	3. The Poor Bride's Groom is a Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh,  
> Well imagine,  
> As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
> And I can't help but to hear,  
> No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
> 'What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!' says a bridesmaid to a waiter,  
> 'And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore.'  
> I'd chime in with a  
> 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!'  
> No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
> With a sense of poise and rationality."
> 
> -Panic! At the Disco, I Write Sins Not Tragedies

I've never been best man at someone's wedding before. I guess that's one good thing.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful sunny day to witness Prince Bubba Gumball and Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum exchange vows of their everlasting love." The priest drawls on about love and being together forever and other sugar sweet things about the sugar sweet couple. Meanwhile the lemon sour best man waits for the ceremony to just be over. I hear the preacher say, "If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence follows. Of course. No one would dare interrupt something that meant so much good for them and their families. Not to mention how big of an asshole they'd seem. I look at Prince Gumball. He is still, back turned to me. I wonder how he'd react to me speaking up and saying, "I object because I've been sleeping with the prince this whole time." The thought makes me snicker, and for a moment I almost do it.

"Do you, Prince Gumball, accept Princess Bubblegum as your eternal partner?" Ah shit. I squeeze my left hand into a fist and look up at my umbrella for a moment instead of Prince Gumball.

"I do," he says without hesitation. The priest asks the same thing to Princess Bubblegum and she replies "I do" in a sweet voice, not looking at anyone but Gumball.

"Prince Bubba Gumball, you may now kiss your bride." I should have probably looked away. It should have been easy to avoid the pain and irritation that came with the finishing act of their everlasting promise to each other. But his lips when he puckers them are the most prettiest things. I'm forced to clap for them. I have to smile, and then I congratulate both of them in the after party. I have to give them the wedding presents I had prepared two days before. I have to accept all the, "Congrats, Marshall, you got to be best man at the prince's wedding" compliments that start to get annoying. And when it's time to dance, I'm forced to watch as the newlyweds take over the dance floor with their slow dance to the romantic song.

"Wanna dance?" Fionna was talking to me, but I wasn't really listening. I was too focused on Gumball and how skillfully he moved to the song.

"What?" I turn to the blushing blonde.

"Oh uh, I dunno, you looked lonely so I thought maybe..." She trailed off. Fionna's had a crush on me for a while now. I obviously couldn't share the same feelings (me being as straight as a circle and all) but I had always hoped she'd get over me. I don't want to ever make someone heartbroken over me. I don't want to do to her what Gumball does to me.

"I'm really bad at dancing," I lie.

"Oh. Well that's okay! I'm not perfect either! Just do it for fun. Please?" I sigh and glance at the man who is still completely focused on the bride he's supposedly "in love with".

"Fine," I say. _Just don't fall for me any more in the process_. Fionna was right. She wasn't perfect. In fact, she was terrible. But she was cute and I really did have fun dancing with her.

"Oh glob, I suck, haha." She smiles up at me.

"No you don't," I assure. "Dancing is pretty much just moving, and you're doing that, at least."

"Heh," she laughs. "Thanks." She is quiet for a moment before she speaks again.

"Uh, Marshall? I was wondering if maybe sometime we could-"

"Oh shit, I almost forgot. The best man is supposed to give a speech around this time. You hold on to that thought, okay?" Please forget what you were going to say.

"Oh. Okay. See you later, then..." The disappointment I see in her eyes almost crushes me. I brush it off and go up to the microphone.

"Excuse me everyone," I say. "I have something to say." And then I make up this long-ass speech on the spot because I just needed to get away from her just for a moment. Somehow the speech wasn't as bad as I expected it to be, and people clapped and chanted, "Marshall, Marshall!" By then Fionna had disappeared somewhere, much to my relief and guilt. Not wanting to stay a second longer, I start to make an exit, but then someone calls my name.

"Marshall," Princess Bubblegum waves at me and I feel sick. I smile politely.

"Yes, Princess."

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" No just please leave me alone I wanna go home-

"Of course. Beautiful wedding by the way." She leads me to the table where the drinks are. There aren't many people around it because the Cupid Shuffle is on and no one would wanna miss out on that. The princess hands me a drink, and I accept it with a, "thanks". She smiles warmly at me, but then suddenly averts her eyes elsewhere and frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Don't worry. But, Marshall, how are you feeling?" Shitty.

"Pretty great. The wedding's been awesome."

"Right." She fidgets a little with her drink, then takes a shaky sip. For a milisecond she looks like she's about to cry.

What the hell.

"Princess, are you sure you're alright?" Bonnibelle bites her lip and still cannot look me in the eye. Oh.

"I know what you've been doing with Bubba."

The world freezes for a moment, and I'm unsure whether to laugh hysterically, cry, or kill myself.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I chuckle nervously.

"I'm not an idiot, Marshall. Which seems like the kind of person he takes me for, actually. It wasn't hard to tell. You two stare at each other a bit longer than you'd stare at anyone else." I don't know what to say, so I'm silent. Bonnibelle sighs and puts her drink down. "I can't divorce him. It's just not and option." I'm still silent. "However, I have another solution." She finally looks me dead in the eye, but instead of that warmth she'd greeted me with before, a cold layer of ice replaces it. "Marshall Lee, after the wedding, you are forever banned from the Candy Kingdom. You are banned from seeing Prince Gumball. You are banned from making any kind of contact with my husband for as long as he may live. And if I ever catch you breaking any of these rules, I'll have you hunted down and executed via sunlight. Got that?"

What did I do after that?

Well of course, I had to agree. Then, I had to leave. And then when I got home I curled up into the fetal position and turned on the TV to watch another episode of a dumb reality TV show that I only watch when I'm depressed. I don't know how long I sat there, but sometime a slight breeze grazes my side. I turn to see my twin sister, Marceline, who has broken into the house with a blanket and a bowl of cherries. I don't have the energy to ask her why the flip she's even here, so I wordlessly turn to the mind-rotting entertainment on the screen.

"Princess Bubblegum looked really fucking hot," she says.

"You were there?" I ask, taking a cherry.

"Eh, no, but yes. I was just watching from a distance, like I always do."

"Pervert." She shoves me and laughs.

"Whatever. And what's wrong with you? You look like you just re-died." I sigh and lay on my side, not even having the energy to float above the cold, dirty floor. "Oh," she says, somehow realizing. "Him. Right." She stares at me and starts rubbing my back. "You see, that's why you're not supposed to fall in love. I don't even believe in love. You never gain anything from it except pain."

"Not helping. At all."

"Sorry."

"She banned me from ever seeing him again. She won't even let me in the entire kingdom."

"That sucks dick," Marceline says, attempting to sympathize. Suddenly she gasps. "Oh you know what you should do?"

"Mm?"

"You should like, become a huge hero or something so she and the rest of the Candy Kingdom will have to let you do what you want!"

"What?" I take another cherry and sit up. "What do you mean?"

"Like, what if I kidnapped all the women of the Candy Kingdom  and kept them at my place- except, you know, I was disguised in a demon form- and then you 'rescued' them and became the Kingdom's hero? I can totally see that happening." I stare at her in disbelief.

"W-why all the women?" I ask. "And I'm pretty sure doing that would get us both executed."

"It will be much more exciting with girls. And trust me, we're not gonna get caught."

"So, will this make Gumball...?"

"Want you? Of course. Who doesn't want a knight in shining armor?" I sigh and succumb.

"Alright. Let's do it."

I should have taken into account how flawed it'd be to trust someone who doesn't fall for knights in general-Marceline wouldn't know if the Gumball and the candy women would appreciate such a "knight in shining armor".


	4. Everything is Ruined

Over the next two weeks, candy women slowly began disappearing, a few every day. It was all over the TV and Fionna was flipping her shit about it.

"I have to find out who it is," she had said to me, cracking her knuckles. "So I can sock him in his dumb pervert face!" While everyone else was having a heart attack over the situation, I was feeling pretty chill. Marceline had everything under control. In no time I'd be able to "rescue" the women and then I'd become hero. And then maybe after that I'd be able to steal a kiss from those pretty pink lips again.

I smiled to myself and sighed dreamily as I float above the comfort of my bed. Yup, everything was under control.

_Knock knock._

The noise knocks me out of my bubblegum-flavored daydream. I float away from my bed and call out, "Coming!" It was probably Fionna again. Maybe she had found another "clue". I chuckle to myself and put my hand on the knob.

But then again,

Didn't Fionna say she was spending the day with Cake to find more clues?

I open the door. Three Banana Guards stand there, two holding out their spears to me.

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of over 150 candy women." I can only stand speechless, still processing what the hell's going on. "You have the right to remain silent." And suddenly they're holding me down and 'cuffing me and I'm not even moving because what the hell.

It's when they lead me to the cop car that I start panicking and I realize something. The right to remain silent? Bullshit.

I had the right to remain motherfucking violent.

I kick the guard that's holding me in the face, and as the other guards come towards me I float in the air, spin, and kick them all in the face. I break out of the cuffs and start running, but then I'm suddenly in the sunlight and painful warts break out on my skin.

I scream, falling to the ground. A blanket is draped over me and I'm carried into the car. Great. I struggle in the backseat.

"It wasn't me! I didn't do anything!" My pleas are ignored.

"Shut up, vampire scum." A police officer snaps. "Guys like you make me sick."

Defeated, I slump against the seat. How could this have happened? Marceline was supposed to take care of everything. Why did they think it was me? They drive to the Candy Kingdom and I'm handcuffed with thicker cuffs this time. I'm then lead into the giant castle.

They've set up some sort of court room setting, with male candy people crowded on the sides and Queen Bubblegum at the podium. I notice Bubba sitting quietly at a throne not far from her. I try making eye contact, but he looks at his hands instead.

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King," the queen bellows. "Are you aware of why you are with us today?" I look around and I'm met with glares from the candy men.

"No," I answer. "You tell me." There's a chorus of angry mutters that come from the candy men.

"You are here because you've violated your banishment, and even exceeded it by kidnapping our young women. Considering the fact that this is not the first time you've broken the law, you will not be given mercy."

"I didn't do it." The queen glares at me.

"Where is your proof?"

"You're telling me I need proof for a crime I didn't commit?" A guard points a spear at me.

"Hey," he says. "Don't be so smug. Chances are you'll never see the light of day again after this case." He chuckles. "Oh I forgot. The light of day may be the last thing you ever see." The princess clears her throat again.

"Why would it not be you, Marshall Lee? After I banned you, you must have been angry. So you took your revenge by kidnapping the ladies to mooch off with them."

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" I shout. She narrows her eyes.

"Is it, Marshall Lee? You weren't afraid of doing the same with my husband." An awkward silence blankets the room. The young king is as red as an apple, and I knew I must have been a little pink, too.

"B-but, I...th-that's..." I'm out of words, and too embarrassed to find any more. "Shit."

"Where's my daughter?!" Suddenly someone's screaming at me. "Tell me! Tell me right now! I just want my baby back!" Another screaming voice joins his, yelling about his girlfriend or something. Then they're all yelling. My sister. My wife. My cousin. My fiance. My aunt. There are some children there, too, crying about their missing mommies. Damn it.

"Marshall Lee, do you now see the grief you've caused?" The queen glares hard at me. "Do yourself a favor and admit you did it and release them. We might just let you live."

"I didn't do it," I insist. "But please, let me help. I can use my vampire powers to help rescue them!" The candies murmur to each other. Peppermint Butler, who had been standing near Queen Bubblegum, whispers in the queen's ear. She nods.

"Fine. We'll give you one chance," she says. "But, if you fail, you will be executed on the spot. You have three days to complete the mission." I smile as my cuffs are removed.

"I won't let you down, Your Highness." I was one hundred percent sure of that statement. In fact, I was so confident that I decided that I would wait till the third day to do the job.

* * *

 

On the third day of my chance to prove myself innocent, I travel to Marceline's cave, where candy women are hanging out at the pool. There are tables and drinks a flipping spa up in there. Since when did Marceline have a water slide?

The candy women don't look scared or miserable. They look like they're having a party. Pushing through the crowd of women, I look around for Marceline. I find her eventually at the edge of the pool, a pink candy girl to her left, and a purple one to her right. She has one arm around each girl's shoulder.

"-And then I said, 'look buddy, you need to either put some clothes on or get the fuck outta my bathroom-"

"Marceline," I interrupt. "I need to talk to you." Marceline pushes down her sunglasses to look up at me. She grins, pointy teeth and all.

"Well," she says. "If isn't my darling younger twin, Marshall the Marshmallow. Whatcha need, hon?"

"It's time for the girls to come home," I say. "The queen is getting antsy." Marceline frowns.

"What? No fair. Can't they stay just a little while longer?" She holds the candy girls at her sides closer.

"No, Marceline, and I'm not playing around. She threatened to  _kill_ me."

"Fine," she sighs. "I'll tell 'em."

"Thank you." I smile, and start heading to the opening of the cave, where I retrieve my umbrella, preparing to leave with an army of candy women.

I wait.

Seconds pass. I'm okay. About two minutes go by. It's fine, Marceline, take your time. There are a lot of candy women in there. Ten minutes go by. Whatever. I'm still okay, and patience is a virtue.

But then suddenly an hour has passed and I get pissed off.

I fly back into the cave and there Marceline is, still sitting in the same fucking spot in the pool with those same fucking candy girls as if she hadn't even moved.

"What the  _fuck,_ " I scream. " _Are you doing?!_ " She barely turns her head towards me.

"What's it look like, dumbass?" Marceline retorts. I get so frustrated I grind my teeth together and restrain the urge to grab my sister by the hair and force her into the sunlight.

"You were  _supposed_ to tell them to leave! Why aren't they leaving?!"

"OMG, calm your balls, damn. I  _did_ tell them to leave, but  _they_ said they wanted to stay."

" _What?_ " 

"It's true," the pink candy girl speaks up. "Back home, I had to work and work all day long. But here, I can relax all I want and eat strawberries all day!"

"Mm-hmm!" the purple one agrees. "And Marceline is really nice to us."

"That's right babe," Marceline says, then nuzzles her neck.

"Tee-hee, stop it!" The purple one giggles. I stare in disbelief, mouth agape.

"Marceline! Do you think this is some kind of fucking game?! If these girls don't get home, I'll be executed! And what happened to turning into a hideous monster, huh?! You're so selfish sometimes. You just did all this so you could hook up with chicks!" Marceline's mouth forms an "O" shape and she blushes.

"No I didn't! I'm trying to help!" She stands up, ignoring the girls' protests as she splashes them with water in the process.

"Well, you sure have 'helped' a whole lot."

"Well if you don't appreciate my efforts, maybe I should just stop helping you altogether." Her bottom lip shakes and her eyes go watery. She hiccups and flies off. Guilt immediately replaces my anger.

"M-Marceline... Marcy, wait-"

"Why are you so mean to your sister?" the pink candy girl asks, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, she's just trying to be nice! Gosh." The purple candy girl crosses her arms. They follow Marceline, wherever she went. I slowly turn to see several other women who have witnessed the scene. They all glare at me in disgust. Some even boo. Embarrassed and somewhat ashamed, I make my way out of the cave, and as if on cue it begins to rain. The scene is so depressing and I feel so shitty that I start realizing the obvious.

Everyone hates me.

The candy men, the candy women, Queen Bubblegum, my mother, even my sister, whom I trust more than anyone else...

King Gumball most definitely hates me.

No one's on my side. There's no one to help me, to cheer me on, to stand up for me. Who is there to give love to poor Marshall Lee? Must I suffer this fate alone? I continue my inner rant of self-pity as I trudge through the rain.

"Marshall!"

I freeze.

"Marshall, come inside! What are you doing out there in the rain?!" A familiar little blonde bunny waves her arms out at me. "I've been looking all over for you!" I float down and realize I've arrived at her tree house. Fionna let's me inside and Cake comes over with a towel.

"Do  _not_ get my carpet wet," the cat warns, handing it to me.

"R-right," I say, taking it. "Thanks, guys." I rub down, drying myself, as Cake goes into the kitchen to prepare some cookies and hot cocoa. I'm alone with Fionna, and we sit awkwardly on the couch. "Um," I run my fingers through my hair. "You said you were looking for me?"

"Oh, yeah," she says, reaching for her backpack. "You, uh, got a letter." She pulls out a pink envelope with my name written on it in cursive. "It's from Gumball. He tried to visit you earlier today, but you weren't home, so he wrote this." I feel my eyebrows jump in surprise.

"Gumball? Oh," I say, praying that I wasn't blushing too hard. "You... didn't read it, did you?"

"No, of course not. That's invading privacy. And besides, Bubba made me royal promise not to peek, so I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Oh... well, I'm gonna read it now." I open the envelope with shaky fingers and unfold the letter to reveal Gumball's perfect handwriting.

_Marshall,_

_I had originally planned on meeting with you earlier, but you had not been home. Therefore, I have decided to script this letter to you as a way of communicating my thoughts since I may not be able to see you again for a while (and Queen Bubblegum is having my phone monitored). There have been a lot of things I've wanted to say to you, but I haven't had the chance to._

_I miss you, Marshall._

_I miss kissing you. I miss touching you. I miss the way you would hold me after we would go at it for hours on end-_

"Well?!" Fionna waves her arms impatiently. "What's it say?" A sweat breaks out on my forehead.

"I...uh..." I gulp. "Well, it's really hard for me to read cursive, so..."

"Aw, that bonks."

"Heh, yeah. I'll just ask him about it later. And, um, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh, it's right over there." She points down a hall.

"Thanks." I lock myself in the bathroom and keep reading the letter.

_So you could assume what I am trying to say is, I really do care about you, Marshall Lee. And I want to warn you of something. Last night I overheard Bonnibelle telling her butler that she would have you killed whether you found the culprit or not._

_So whatever you do, DO NOT come back to the Candy Kingdom. Ever._

_I hope you are well,_

_Bubba Gumball~_

I resist the urge to squeal like a little schoolgirl. Holy shit.

He misses me.

He wants to talk to me.

He cares about me.

He hopes I'm okay.

I bring the letter to my face and inhale deeply. It smells like him. I clutch it tightly to my chest and it gets very difficult not to smile. If I had ever thought my love for Gumball was fading away, it had all come back to me in a rush now.

I had to go see him. I needed to get to the Candy Kingdom ASAP. My young handsome king must be waiting patiently for my return. I would see him again. We could run away together, or something. I just needed to be with him, and he needed me. The letter was proof. It was practically saying that he loves me.

He does love me, right?

Of course he does... I mean he cared enough to visit me and sent this letter. Yeah.

I was going to see him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~  
> Just wanted to let y'all know, I update every weekend (fri, sat, sun) though once I think I posted on a Thursday...  
> Anywho, you should expect new chapters by the end of each Sunday! Thanks for reading this! :^)
> 
> EDIT:  
> So sorry for not updating (especially right after saying that ^^ hehe ._. ) but I am currently on vacation and will be back on Friday. However, I might be able to post during the vacation. Thanks!


	5. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball finally says it.

"Marshall," King Gumball gasps, eyes wide. "What in glob's name are you doing here?!" I put my hands on each side of his face and bring him in for a kiss, and when he whimpers I deepen it. I pull away, admiring how his lips and cheeks have brightened in color.

"Shh, it's okay," I assure. "I'm here now, and that's all that matters." It wasn't hard sneaking into the candy kingdom. I had just turned invisible and got into Bubba's room through his window. Thank glob he and the Queen had to sleep in separate rooms temporarily due to our little "incident".

"Marshall, do you want to get yourself killed? If the guards find you in my bedroom, they'll..." I trail a hand up his sleep shirt, stroking his chest. He shudders in response. I pull at the fabric, slowly removing the piece of clothing. "Marshall..." he sighs. I toss his pajamas to the floor.

"Didn't you say you missed me?" I nip at his ear. "Why don't you show me just how much you did?" I suck at the skin of his smooth, sweet neck and trail down, dragging my fangs against his skin.

"M-Marshall..."

"You say my name a lot." I chuckle against his collarbone. "Not that I mind it, though. In fact..." My hand sneaks down to swiftly pull down Gumball's boxers. "If you'd like to scream it, go ahead."

"W-wait!" I stroke his member until he starts to get hard. "M-Marshall, th-the door..." I slowly turn to the door, fearing that it could have possibly been wide open this entire time. Luckily, it was closed and just needed to be locked. I go over to lock it, and when I come back, Gumball has taken his dick in his own hand and was furiously pumping at it. His back was still on the bed, head turned to the side, eyes half lidded, and mouth open, panting.

"Hey," I protest. "Don't just go on without me." I take his legs and spread them apart, providing a beautiful view of Gumball's presentation.

"There's lube... under the bed," he tells me. I take it out and open it.

"Now why would you have this stuff," I say, squirting some into my hand, "unless you were expecting me to come over?" He blushes and doesn't answer. "Wow, don't tell me you've been _playing_  with yourself..." I rub the lube onto my dick and then poke at his hole with it, teasing. "Have you?" He covers his eyes with an arm.

"Marshall, just... put it in already. This is humiliating..."

"Have you?" His bottom lip wobbles.

"No."

"You fucking liar."

I thrust into him and immediately start fast. Gumball gasps and tries grabbing onto something, anything, on the bed that will anchor him down as I pound into him mercilessly. He hiccups and cries and begs me to slow down.

"You want me to what? Slow down?" He nods somewhat, though the motion could also be the way his head bobs as I shove in and out of him. "After you just lied to me? Hell no." I push his legs up over his head and lean in to his face. "And besides, this is what you wanted, right? I read your letter. You said you 'missed the way I'd hold you after going at it for hours on end'. It hasn't even been an hour, and you already can't think straight." His eyes have rolled up, and saliva is trailing out of his mouth. His loud moans are like music to my ears.

"Y-Your Highness?!" Someone is shouting through the door. Fuck. My eyes widen but I don't stop. "Your Highness, are you alright in there?!"

Gumball let's out a shaky, "Y-yes, I'm f-fine, Peppermint."

"Might I ask what is going on in there? The door seems to be locked." What the hell? Mind your own goddamn business.

"I'm just doing s-some... exercises. Don't worry about me."

"If that's what you wish." Hopefully Peppermint Butler left after that.

"Shit, that was close," I say. "Excercises, really? Well then this is way better than some lame old jumping jacks." Gumball stretches his arms up to wrap them around my neck.

"Marshall," he whispers, hot in my ear. "I'm going to come." Goosebumps raise on my arms.

"Right." I increase the speed of my thrusts, and a familiar feeling emerges in my stomach. "Me too." Gumball arches his spine and opens his mouth in a silent scream, tightening around me. I come right after, slightly biting into his shoulder. We stayed there, glued together with sweat and cum, for the next five minutes.

"You idiot," Gumball says. "You're gonna die. You weren't supposed to come." I smile against his skin.

"It felt good though."

"I meant you weren't supposed to visit me! Glob, Marshall. They're going to know this happened."

"Who's gonna know? I can just disappear from whence I came and everything will be fine. Besides, you were pretty much begging for it. No, you _were_  begging for it."

"Shut up! _You_  seduced _me_! Whatever, that's not the problem. I have work today."

"And?" I lift myself on my elbows to meet his scary glare. His face flushes red.

"I can't walk, you asshole."

"Oh. Sorry."

"And not only that. In about-" he looks at his bedside clock. "-thirty minutes, a servant will come by to bathe me and dress me. I'm pretty sure she'll notice these." There are bruises on his arms where I held him and a couple on his neck and one on his shoulder.

"Hot," I sigh. Gumball hits me on the head. "Ouch, sorry!" Gumball sighs and covers his face.

"We're screwed." I rub the back of my neck.

"I'm pretty sure it will be okay. We'll find a way." Gumball doesn't move, and he keeps his face covered. "Hey," I say, poking him. "You're okay, right?" I grab his hands and pull at them to show his face. "Come on, let me see your pretty-" I finally remove the hands, and when I do, I suck in a breath. Tears stain his red cheeks, and some continue to spill out of eyes that refuse to look at me. "-face." I gulp and panic. "N-no, don't cry. Look, we can get you cleaned up , even before your maid shows up." Gumball just shakes his head and turns to his side.

I stand and go to his bathroom, turn on the water in the tub, and frantically search for supplies. I grab a towel and fill a cup with water, then run back to him. "Here, drink this." I press the cup against his lips. He takes the cup from me and looks at it for a moment before sniffing and taking a reluctant sip. I rub him down with the towel. "You think you can stand? We can get you into a bath." He just sniffs and wipes at his eyes.

"I hate this," he suddenly says. "Why didn't you just listen to me?" I ignore him and take his hand, trying to get him to stand up. He does, but his knees wobble and he falls against me with an "ah". He looks up at me, wide eyed, and blushes. "Don't enjoy this."

"I'm not," I say, partially telling the truth. I lift him bridal style and take him to the running bath. "You okay?" I ask, lowering him into it.

"My hips hurt. But I'm fine." I sigh in relief and take the soap. "Hey, did you ever save those girls?"

"...no."

"Marshall."

"I'm sorry." I scrub his back. "And it's even my fault they're gone."

"They'll definitely kill you, then." His shoulders shake and he starts crying again.

"Bubbs..."

He turns to me, clutching the edge of the bathtub. "I don't want you to die, Marshall. I know I haven't been really showing it, and I surely haven't been saying it, but Marshall I... I wish I could say it, but I can't-"  _Why not? What is holding you back?_

"Say it."

He takes a deep breath. "Marshall, I... I l...lll..." He squeezes his eyes shut. Say it. Just say it. I need to hear this from you once and for all. "Damn it... I'm sorry. I don't... I don't and I will not ever, ever love you."

 

I would never intentionally resort to physical violence towards Gumball. So when I slapped him across the face so hard there was a raging handprint on his cheek, it was definitely my hand acting out on its own. It was a reflex, built up from being rejected over and over and over by him.

"How the hell can you say that?" I scream. "Are you playing with me? Is this like a sick form of entertainment for you or something? How the hell can you say that after freaking crying over me?" I pause and search his face for any sign of remorse. He fidgets and rubs at where I hit him, but he doesn't take anything back. "Well I wish you'd understand that I'm suffering. I'm in love with you. I've fallen for you so hard, I don't know what to do. What I'm feeling for you is real, and it isn't gonna go away. You know this. Why do you keep on treating me like crap when you know I'm in love with you, and when you know everything you say either makes my world or breaks it?" My vision blurs and I ball my hand up into a fist. "Fuck you, King Gumball."

I get out of the bathroom and throw my pants on, and Gumball has the nerve to limp after me. "Marshall-"

"Leave me alone." Gumball, still unstable, puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Marshall, please, I just-"

_BAM!_

The door to Gumball's room swings open. There stands Peppermint Butler, several guards along with him. His eyes shift to me, then to Gumball. We are probably not a pretty scene.

_Shirtless criminal pervert vampire with the king of the Candy Kingdom, who is naked. Said king has hickeys all over his body, plus a burning handprint on his face, and he cannot stand properly for some reason._

For obvious reasons, the guards lunge at me and pin me to the ground before I even have the chance to fly away. They start punching and kicking me, and all I can see are flashes of white as each wave of pain hits me in a blistering headache. Gumball is screaming something, and more guards are coming and they're all yellow and everything is just yellow and pain and I think I just spit out a tooth.

I wished I could just die already.

* * *

 

"Criminal Marshall Lee Abadeer, Vampire King, has committed the following crimes; Kidnapping, rape, and sleeping with the king when he was engaged to Queen Bonnibelle Bubblegum." When I come to, I'm in the courtroom again. An old judge reads off a document in front of him, prepared to review my case. However, telling from the look on his face, I could already tell the whole thing was pointless. He was going to give me the death sentence, no matter what.

I didn't even defend myself. What was the point? I just hung my head in shame as they accused me, sentenced me, spit on me, and dragged me to the front of the castle.

"Any last words?" The masked executioner held me by the shoulders at the opening of the castle doors. I was just inches away from the sunlight. Inches away from my death.

"Get it over with already," I say.

"If that's what you want to be remembered by." And with that, he tosses me outside.

Candy people cheer as I hiss in the sunlight, twitching in pain. It was unbearable. I wish I could describe the experience of being in the sun as a vampire to someone who would never suffer that pain. But to get as close as I can, I'll say this:

It starts out as an immediate sunburn, bright red and tight and extremely painful. If you stay in that sunlight a few seconds more, your skin starts melting. Actually melting. And no, not the way ice cream or snowmen do. But like the way wax melts, thick and sticky. And when you think it couldn't get any worse, your skin begins to boil. It bubbles and pops and starts to steam, until it and all the rest of you has evaporated. The process lasts an agonizing sixty seconds.

Yeah. That was happening to me. Real shitty way to go, right?

59, 58, 57...

Well I guess this was it. I had only a few moments of life left, might as well have a concrete thought. I went through my favorite thoughts and memories, trying to choose the perfect one to distract me from the pain of dying.

_Eating cherries. Adventuring with Fionna. Marceline and I telling Mom we were both gay. Running away with the family axe. Playing guitar. Writing songs. Writing songs about love. Writing songs about Gu-_

No. Hell no.

22, 21, 20...

I didn't want to, but I ended up thinking of him. And it sucked, because it was easing the pain, and so I couldn't stop.

13, 12, 11...

If I didn't hurry, Gumball was going to be my last ever thought. My last thoughts were going to be the taste of his lips, his magenta eyes, his soft voice, his sweet smell, the way he cried when he realized I would die...

Then told me he didn't love me.

My last thought would be bitter, thanks to him.

3, 2, 1...

Finally.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Okay.

For some reason I'm not dead. My skin still feels like shit, but it's bearable and it's healing. I look up to see the cause of this and find myself being shaded by a giant, black umbrella.

"Now," speaks a loud, authoritative voice. "Who thought it was a good idea to try to kill the Prince of the Nightosphere without even dropping the Queen a notice?" My mom stands beside me, two backup demons behind her. Queen Bubblegum, who had been sitting in a lounge chair throughout my execution, drops her popcorn and stands.

"Y-Your son has been responsible for several heinous crimes committed in the Candy Kingdom," she explains. "Execution is his sentence." My mother clicks her tongue.

"No, no, no, that won't do. For many reasons, even. Was it not you who allowed all the vampires of the Nightosphere to live in Aaa?"

"Under the conditions that they would behave and never drink blood, yes."

"Well, he is my son and I cannot have him dead. So instead of killing him, how about we just..." My mother grins, and her red pupils are visible. "Banish him to the Nightosphere? After all, because of the document you signed, the Nightosphere does own him now." My heart drops down into my stomach.

"Very well. Just make sure he never comes back."

"Of course, Your Highness." And with that, my mom snaps her fingers and her two demon guards pick me up. "Goodbye now. I'll make sure he'll never set foot in Aaa again." She draws a face in the ground and opens up a portal to the Nightosphere. I would be protesting, but what good could I do? It was this or death.

So I just stay still and let the demons carry me, loathing myself and everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the sweet comments and kudos, y'all! They really make me smile...
> 
> So there's been this song stuck in my head called "Bubblegum Bitch" by Marina & the Diamonds and I can't stop singing it and it makes me think of Prince Gumball. Hehe Gumball is Marshall's "bubblegum bitch" I guess (Damn that was terrible) but seriously I think it matches with the story (sort of/more or less) if you listen to the lyrics.
> 
> "Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored.  
> I’m the girl you’d die for.
> 
> I’ll chew you up and I’ll spit you out  
> 'Cause that’s what young love is all about.  
> So pull me closer, and kiss me hard  
> I’m gonna pop your bubblegum heart
> 
> I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
> Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
> I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
> I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
> I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch"
> 
> Cuz like Gumball is the bubblegum bitch because he keeps breaking Marshall's heart and "liquor lips" is like a metaphor like Gumball is an addiction and ah whatever nevermind


	6. The Nightosphere is a Horrible Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I suck at meeting deadlines. #postedatmidnightsorry 
> 
> I am never quitting on this story, it's too fun to write. I'm constantly trying to write new chapters, but sometimes I'll stumble a bit and be kinda late. Despite this, thanks to all who read this! You're super duper awesome!!!! :^)
> 
> there is some very very very important info in this chapter so pay attention

_I don't understand._

_"I don't and I will not ever, ever love you."_

I sigh and tears blur my eyes. Not tears from the memory, though. Tears that were the result of breathing in the thick, repulsing stench of the Nightosphere.

I fidget in my throne, adjust my crown, and fix my tie for the hundredth time that morning. Finally, the large doors open and it's time to do my job.

"Excuse me, your Highness..." the first demon in the line approaches me with a raspy voice. "Some shoes, please. That's all I want, I beg of you." Her feet are wrinkled and burnt black from having to walk around on the scorching torture we get to call "the ground". She looks tired and pained, and probably has been all her life, so I hope to grant her some nice shoes.

_Shoes. Shoes. Shoes. Marshall, don't screw it up this time._

Roses suddenly sprout from the ground. _Ooh, that seems nice._  Then they wrap around the woman's feet, and the thorns dig into her skin, drawing blood. She cries out in pain and tears fall from her eyes, but she manages to get out a pained, "Thank you, Your Highness," and then she leaves, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind her. Shit, not again.

I hate it here.

I continue unintentionally torturing people as my servants fan me and bring me tomato juice every once in a while. The fanning isn't working and the tomato juice doesn't taste like tomato juice, but compared to everyone else, I'm the luckiest guy here. Ironically I feel miserable. The day drags on, as the days have been this past month since I've been sentenced here. As I eat dinner (tonight they're serving mystery blood, again) I wonder if my mother is enjoying her retirement. Wherever the fuck she is, I hope she's suffering. That may sound harsh, but when you've been her son this long you just start to not care.

My servants take away my bowl and wish me a goodnight and I reply with a "you too". I like to try to show at least some amount of respect to my servants, 'cause I'm pretty sure my mom didn't. I head upstairs to my room and when I arrive at the door, I pause and take a deep breath. Whatever was going to be behind it this time may be something I'm not prepared for. I put a shaky hand on the handle and slowly push open the creaking, heavy red door.

"Welcome back, Master." Dimitri is splayed out across the silk sheets of my bed, wearing nothing but black lace women's panties. He smirks at me from where he lays. "How was work today?"

"I've told you several times not to call me that," I say, walking into the closet so I can change. "Marshall is just fine." I take off my shirt, face burning. Well at least this time wasn't as bad as last week's. Dimitri had somehow tied himself up so he couldn't move, and begged me to use him as my "plaything, no holding back". Glob, why did the King of the Nightosphere need a boy toy (or as Dimitri explained, "male escort") to rule?

When I first realized what kind of a servant he was, I was like "fuck no, I ain't having none of that", but then one day I was just really tired and miserable and just depressed that I kind of just... gave in. And I didn't hate it. At all. And so we did it every night since then.

I'm a sick, twisted person. It's awful. It's disgusting. I know. But it helps me forget everything at least just for a little while. Of course I think of Gumball now and then and I feel like I'm betraying him, but then I remember that he doesn't even care about me and I feel slightly less guilty.

I slide on my night pants and sigh. What is up with this life I'm leading?

Dimitri's arms wrap around my bare torso.

"You look so down, Master," he coos. "Why don't you let Dimitri take care of that?" I don't answer, but then again I never do. I just... go with it.

Dimitri drags me to the bed and throws me down so I'm flat on my back. He's so strong despite the fact that he's smaller than me. My pants that I had literally just put on are thrown to the floor, along with the boxers I was wearing. Dimitri takes a hold of my member and strokes it, then licks the tip. I decide to just stare up at the ceiling and submit to whatever he'll do to me. 

"Master's dick is so tasty. I want to taste more." He puts the full thing in his mouth suddenly, making me grab at the sheets. He makes the most lewd noises as he bobs his head up and down, sucking and slurping. My spine arches a little and I start to pant.

What would Gumball think?

Dimitri takes his mouth off with a 'pop' and positions himself above my dick. He slides the lace panties out of the way and slowly lowers down on me, enveloping me in his tightness. Shooting me with a smirk first, Dimitri places his hands on my shoulders and bounces on me.

"M-Master..." His cheeks flush a pretty red. "Master's dick is so good..." His blonde hair bounces with him, getting into his face. I put my hands against the smooth skin of his hips and thrust upwards in time with his bounces. What? If this is gonna happen, might as well enjoy it. 

 

This is so wrong.

 

Soon Dimitri is below me and I'm clutching onto the headboard of the bed as I thrust in and out of him.

"Ah! Master, fuck me! Mm, you're so skilled, I can barely catch my breath..." I sort of wished Dimitri would just shut up, but if I told him that, he'd bring out that perverted gag thing.  "Use me as your dick sleeve, Master, my ass belongs only to you..." It was already getting so hard to imagine that I was having sex with Gumball. I drown out Dimitri's breathy whines of "Please dump your load in me, Master, I want my insides to drown in your cum..." and focus on the thought of Gumball's face. 

Only a few seconds later, I release, Gumball's name escaping my lips.

"Ahh thank you Master, thank you for filling me up..." Dimitri's body is twitching and shivering as I pull out of him. Drama queen. His hole twitches before thick semen streams from the opening and pools out on the sheets.

"Gross," I say, scrunching up my nose.

"You came a lot today, Master. Look..." He lifts his leg, providing full view of his cum-stained thighs. "You've painted me such a pretty white color. It was so enjoyable to be your work of art, Master." I reach for the tissue box and hand it to him.

"Clean yourself up," I order, reaching for my night pants on the floor. When I'm all settled and ready to fall asleep, I feel Dimitri's bare chest press up against my back. I tense, disgusted not only by him but by myself.

"Maybe next time I could dress up like the candy king and we could have some real fun," he whispers teasingly.

* * *

"Marshall, do you know anything about the Second Mushroom War?"

For some reason it's especially hot today. I'm grateful for my ability to hover above the fiery ground as I explore the Nightosphere. My demon intructor (hired by my mother to teach me "the ways" of being the ruler of the Nightosphere) flies next to me using his giant red wings.

"No," I answer. "I've never even heard of it." I find a pretty good looking boulder. It's large, a nice grey color, and has nothing dying on it. I point at it, zapping it with a green lazer. The rock crumbles away, leaving behind a giant statue of me. "I like these new powers," I comment.

"Good. You will be using them often," my instructor replies. "Back to the Second Mushroom War I was talking about. Before the Second War, all vampires were considered to be the lowest of all the species, disgusting, ugly creatures who fed off of the life essence of others. They were not citizens of this world, but rather, diseases."

"Harsh," I say. Good thing I wasn't involved in that.

"It was. They were often killed in large numbers by Hunters, those who thought they needed to be exterminated."

"Wow. Uh, how come I didn't know about any of this until now?" I zap another rock into my figure.

"Your mother must have kept you safe in her home in the Nightosphere during that time. You were lucky enough to have not been exposed to it." I say nothing. "And about fifty years ago, the issue was realized by the candy people, who are often very soft hearted and understanding. Prince Gumball, who was ruler of Candy Kingdom Omega, decided to make a change about it. He begged the ruler of Candy Kingdom Alpha, Princess Bubblegum, to join forces with him and collect power to stop it. She agreed, but he had to sign a contract with her, promising that he'd marry her."

"Okay, okay, hold the fucking phone," I interrupt. "You said this happened about fifty years ago. If that's so, then how did Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum-"

"The candy rulers have been alive for over two hundred years. Did you not know this?" My eyes widen.

"Uh, no..." 

He clicks his tongue. "For someone who was involved in a major scandal with him, you sure don't know anything about Prince Gumball. Do you know that he is cursed?" Frustrated after realizing that I knew practically nothing, I shoot a lazer at another large rock. It explodes.

"What do you mean 'cursed'?"

"When he agreed to marry Princess Bubblegum, the princess had the Lich curse him. Because of the curse, Prince Gumball is unable to feel or express love to anyone who isn't the princess."

I fall out of the fucking sky.

"Marshall!"

 

_"Because of the curse, Prince Gumball is unable to feel or express love to anyone who isn't the princess."  
_

_"I don't and I will not ever, ever love you."_

_Why didn't Gumball ever say anything? If he had told me, I wouldn't have... I would've..._

 

What does this mean?

 

My instructor grabs me by the arm.

"Marshall," he says, shaking me. "Snap out of it. You're gonna crash like a meteor." I blink at him.

"Yeah. Right. Sorry, I just..." He lets me go, a look of pity in his eyes.

"Listen, kid. I'm really sorry if knowing that ruins anything for you. Just remember that you don't need to worry about any of that shit anymore. You're king of the Nightosphere now, so focus on your job." My face goes hot in embarrassment.

"You're right, I'm sorry," I say. "Tell me more about the...vampires."

"Ah yes, so vampires were given freedom to roam all of Aaa. However, some fell into a life of hunger and poverty, because they didn't know that they could collect their food not only from blood. Some like to use it as a secret in order to take advantage of vampires.

Dimitri, for example, has believed throughout his life that he has to drink blood to live. Not wanting to get arrested for drinking blood without consent, he's turned himself into a prostitute. He does it for money to use at the Blood Bank. I find it kind of hilarious, actually."

I suddenly feel depressed for Dimitri. Poor guy. If I had known, I would never have even touched him.

Later, at dinner, I tell my maids I want to take some mystery blood upstairs with me. When I enter my room, Dimitri's eyes light up when he sees the bowl.

"Are you trying something new tonight?" he asks. A corner of his mouth twists upwards. "Would you like to lick it off me?" I sit with him on the bed.

"No," I say. "I want you to eat it." He looks at the bowl, then up at me. He swallows.

"Are you... serious?" I hand him a spoon.

"Yeah. It's a new kink I'm trying out. I just... want you to eat it." He stares at me with wide eyes, then takes the bowl and drinks up the blood hungrily. I wait for him to finish. When he does, he wipes off excess blood off his face and licks it off his hand. He looks up at me and blushes.

"Th-thanks," he mumbles.

"No problem." I say. For a moment, Dimitri looks almost like a little kid. As I try to sleep that night, I can just almost hear the sound of someone softly holding in their hiccups and sniffles.

 

The Nightosphere is a horrible place.


	7. Si eh knith uoy tahw ton si irtimid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit you smell like shit

I wasn't able to even get out a "good morning" or even so much as open my eyes before I could feel Dimitri sucking me off under the blanket. What a nice way to start the day.

"H-hey," I say, sitting up. I lift the blanket. "Dimitri, what-" He takes his mouth off of me and then looks up, confused.

"Does it not feel good? I'm sorry if it doesn't," Dimitri tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. "I'm not quite used to doing it so early in the morning."

"W-what? No-I never asked you to. Please stop." Dimitri blushes.

"I am deeply sorry, Master. It's just I thought I would owe you, you know, because of yesterday, a-and you also had morning wood, so-"

"Okay, first of all, you don't need to call me Master. It's just making me uncomfortable. For the thousandth time, 'Marshall' is just fine. And also, you don't owe me anything. Just take it as a present or something."

"Present?"

"Yeah, a present. A gift. Whatever."

"Oh."

He blushes even more. It was getting hard to believe that this was the same guy who would say ridiculously perverse things to me as he let me screw him into the mattress just a day before.

"Alright," he says. "Thank you." Wow, polite too, okay.

"Mm-hm." I get up and head to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I had a plan. Today, I was going to escape. There's a way to do everything, right? I just needed to get out of this damn mansion and out of everyone's sight, and then I'd be free from this hell.

Well, temporarily of course. I had already been taught that if I ever somehow found some way to leave, I'd be brought right back. I wasn't planning on leaving forever. Just for a little while to remember what cool, fresh air felt and smelled like.

After showering (the water is scorching hot and it isn't clean, like everywhere else in this place) and slipping on my favorite flannel button up shirt and jeans, I step out of the bathroom, prepared to begin my escape. Dimitri is there in my room, like he always is.

"Going somewhere today?" he asks. As an escort, it's also Dimitri's job to occasionally accompany me (as eye candy) when I go out (which I never do).

"Yeah."

"Would you like me to join you?" I think for a moment and break out into a smile.

"Yeah," I say. "It'll be interesting."

 

For some reason ever since my instructor told me about Dimitri's situation, I've felt somewhat obligated to the unfortunate vampire. It was now my job to show Dimitri how much more to life there was, and taking him outside would do just that. I felt like I was doing the right thing. I felt like I was doing what Gumball would do. Being like Gumball was like being closer to him, and that's all I wanted.

* * *

I've never explored this side of the Nightosphere before.

But that's probably 'cause the Eastern side is supposed to be closed off to us now.

"Master," Dimitri says. "Where exactly are we supposed to be headed?" I purse my lips and look around. This place was exactly like the rest of the Nightosphere, except there was no one around and it was pretty much just wasteland.

"Not sure," I shrug. "But I have a feeling something important is around here." Dimitri eyes me skeptically, but he says nothing. I search around for about fifteen more minutes before I spot the remains of an old stone tower ahead. "Ah-hah!" I point at the out-of-place broken building in the middle of nowhere. "We should go there."

For some reason as we get closer to the tower, it starts to stink even more than it usually does. I'm forced to cover my nose and breathe through my mouth because the stench gets so bad. _What the hell? Why would Princess Bubblegum be so interested in owning a place like this?_  We reach the entrance of the smelly tower, and Dimitri begins to cough . 

"Wanna stay out here?" I ask him. 

"I can bear it," he insists, but coughs even more. "Besides, what if you pass out in there or something? You need someone with you." I wanted to ask Dimitri why he'd care so much, being only my rent boy and nothing else, but suddenly my ear perks at the sound of someone's voice.

"Marceline?" I follow the sound into the tower and down into some sort of basement, where I heard her voice. Dimitri follows me down into the dark, old, underground room.

"Where the hell even are we?"

"Hm... Oh, I recognize this place!" Fionna's voice. Fionna and Marceline are here.  _Fionna and Marceline are here._

"Guys!" I shout out and wave to them, elated. I was so happy. My sister and my closest friend came to me; I didn't even have to leave. This was way better than seeing outside. Better than breathing in the fresh air. I fly over and grab both of them in a headlock.

"Marshall!"

"Aw, Marshmellow!"

"Oh glob I can't even explain how lonely I've been here. I've missed you guys so much." I squeeze them even tighter, as if they'd suddenly vanish the same way they were able to come.

Right when I do, a horrible aroma intrudes my nostrils. I jump a mile back, holding my nose.

"Holy shit you smell like shit." Fionna blushes and Marceline snorts.

"Yeah," Marceline agrees. "It's probably 'cause of that thing we came out of." She points at a massive hole in the ground, filled to the brim with thick, bubbling, brownish-green mush.

"Ew, I didn't even see that." I can practically see the smell steaming off of it.

"Well it may be gross, but it's a sort of teleportation device," Marceline explains. "It's a long story, but this cutie and I-" she swings an arm around Fionna-"have been working our asses off trying to get here." Fionna takes off her backpack, which seems to have been enhanced to fit larger items.

"Yeah," she says. "We brought you stuff." The lime pack contains apples, cherries, cherry soda, other reds, and... my axe bass.

"Nice!" I pull it out and swing the strap over my shoulder. I strum a few chords and the sound makes me want to cry. "H-holy fuck. I can't- it's just- ah shit you guys are the best! You got me my baby- my fucking guitar, holy crap. And the- the food. Just thank you so much." I pause. "Oh the food! That reminds me." I turn around and see Dimitri akwardly leaning against the wall, left out from all the excitement. "This is Dimitri. He's my... Ah, Dimitri, this is my friend Fionna, and this is my twin sister, Marceline." Marceline floats up to him.

"Why did food remind you of this guy?" Marceline asks, a smile playing on her lips. "What did you say he was to you again?"

"Oh my _glob_ , Marceline."

Dimitri narrows his eyes. Suddenly he says, "I'm Dimitri, Marshall's male escort. It's a pleasure to meet you Marceline." Marceline turns to me, mouth wide open. Fuck. I turn to Fionna in a panic. She's heard everything, and of course there's nothing I can do now to change that. Fionna is as red as an apple.

"Fionna, I, uh..." I'm freaking out so I start ranting. "Look in this world there are many kinds of people with many types of interests you know I mean like this may seem weird to you but like if you got it it wouldn't be but it might be even weirder since I'm like paying him to do it but like I didn't even want it originally it's just a thing he's just an employee so-"

"Marshall, it's cool. And I know you're gay."

"Okay." I'm relieved, but like. Shit, that was awkward. "H-how did you know?"

"I heard about the scandal. Cake told me about it."

"Oh." Greeeaaat. "Well, um, are you okay? With me and stuff?" Fionna laughs and twirls the lock of hair that isn't in her hat.

"Marshall, I've really _really_  liked you for a super long donkin' time. But I know now that you can't ever return those feelings. It's cool. I'll get over it, I'm tough." Fionna smiles, a blush tinting her cheeks. I can't help but smile back. "I'm okay." 

"Well isn't that just adorable," Dimitri drawls, walking over to put an arm around my shoulders. Fionna's smile immediately drops. "So cute that I've worked up an apetite. Master, when do we get to eat her?" My head turns to him in surprise.

"We aren't eating her. She's my friend."

"I apologize. I didn't realize that she could be useful in any other way. Nice sweater by the way, it definitely looks like it could match Prince Gumball's pubes." Fionna's mouth hangs in shock before she turns red and balls her hands into fists.

"It's cold in here, and I don't wanna get sick! Pink is a totally cool color, a-and I'm plenty useful, by the way! You wanna start a fight or something?!" I shrug off Dimitri's arm and stand in between them.

"Hey. Dimitri, what's gotten into you? You're usually so polite." In the background Marceline laughs and says something like  _"I bet he is!"_

Dimitri frowns at me and says, "Why are you defending her? She's the one who wants to start throwing punches."

"Yeah well, what you said was really rude. Fionna's my friend, so please try to get along with her." He scoffs.

"Fine. Enjoy your little reunion, I'm waiting outside. It smells like something died and someone decided to take a shit on the carcass." I watch him as he leaves. Jeez, what's his deal? This wasn't how it should have been at all.

"Jeez, what's his deal?" Marceline echoes my thoughts.

"I dunno," I answer. "He used to be pretty chill before, but lately he's been kinda..."

"Bitchy?"

"Sort of. But never mind that, you guys need to tell me what's up. Are we gonna use the pile of green shit to escape?" Fionna grimaces.

"I don't think so," she says.

"Yeah, unless that's how you wanna die," Marceline adds. "It's a one-way kind of thing, you can get inthrough here, but if you try to get out-" She tosses a rock from the ground into the green mush. The rock disintegrates before it even hits the liquid, and Marceline makes a "pshhh" sound for effect.

"Nice," I say, rolling my eyes. "Wait. So does that mean you guys are stuck here forever?"

"No, no. We can always use that teleportation spell,   _maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum_ , you know." The power for me to be able to use that spell became obsolete when I became king of the Nightosphere. "You're the one who's stuck."

"But don't worry," Fionna assures. "We're here to save you. We actually came to 'talk' to the Lich about Princess Bubblegum. But for some reason, he's not here, so... I guess we have to wait."

"Wow," I say. "The Lich _lives_  here? You guys are insane." Marceline smiles.

"It's nothing we can't handle. And besides, I really do owe you one. After that whole "kidnapping" situation thing, haha."

"Pshh, whatever, I totally forgot about that. Anyway, we should come by to see the Lich tomorrow or something. I don't think I can stand this smell for a second longer." The girls laugh and agree and we all head out to go to the mansion.

I lead the group through the wasteland, Dimitri at my side. He's sporting this grumpy look I've never seen him wear and it makes me want to laugh. Marceline and Fionna chat away behind us, having a debate on whether Princess Bubblegum is actually insane or just has issues with wanting to control everything.

"Hey Fionna," I call. "Can you toss me two apples?"

"Sure!" She throws the red fruits into my hands one at a time. I hold one out to Dimitri. He takes it, but raises an eyebrow.

"You are aware that as vampires, we can't eat human food, right?"

"Just try it," I encourage. "Watch." I bite into one of the apples, sucking the red from it. As Dimitri watches me, his eyes widen in surprise. He tries biting into the apple himself, but he fails to drink the red from it.

"This seems silly," he says, and his face goes grumpy again.

"Try harder. This time, imagine that you're drinking blood." Dimitri looks at the apple, reluctant. He slowly inserts his fangs into the fruit and closes his eyes, and eventually the apple turns grey.

"What," he breathes. "That tasted amazing."

"I know," I reply. "It's a method of eating that only some vampires know about. I thought I should show you." His cheeks go pink and he turns his head away.

"Thank you."

* * *

After giving Fionna and Marceline a grand tour of my dark, unsettling new home, I give them guest rooms to stay in for the night.

Happily exhausted from the entire day, I head to my own room for a night of blissful sleep, something I haven't gotten in a long time. The door creaks open, allowing the hall light into my dark room. It reveals something usually familiar that had happened to slip my mind at that moment.

Dimitri was doing that thing I pay him to do again.

This time he was wearing handcuffs. The police officer uniform was nothing a real police officer would ever wear in real life. It was lacking pant legs and overall showing much skin, especially since the shirt was unbuttoned and just about reached to his nipples. At least he had the badge on. I close the door behind me.

"Hello, Master."

It was like he had transformed.

"How was your day?"

I blink. I sigh and run a hand through my hair and avert my eyes from his body.

"Um, you know how my day was," I say. "You were there. Listen, Dimitri-"

"Officer Dimitri." He winks.

"Uh. Right. I'm sorry, but, I'm feeling pretty okay right now. So you can go put on your normal clothes now and I'll just-"

"What?" He squints at me, an irritated glare on his face. "What does that mean? Why the fuck am I here then?"

"Whoa. Calm down, I just meant-"

"I set up this whole fucking thing and you won't even so much as look at me. The same thing this morning! Who the _fuck_ rejects a  _blowjob_ _?_ And that night when you gave me the food- was it just an excuse to not have sex with me?"

" _I just meant_ that I don't feel like it right now. I'm starting to feel a bit happier, so I guess I just... don't need it. The food wasn't an excuse at all. I genuinely wanted to give you something." He turns pink.

"Whatever." Dimitri struggles to sit up, and then I notice his feet are cuffed too, only with a longer chain. He reaches over to the counter to grab a key and he fumbles with it to unlock the handcuffs. "Stupid thing..." He still messes with it but I think he's so upset he can't even do it properly. He turns his head to me. "It's the Candy King, isn't it?"

My blood runs cold.

"What?"

"It's him. You're just afraid of betraying him, right? I don't see what the point is, seeing that he didn't even love you enough to tell the princess no." I begin to shake.

"Shut. Up." Dimitri smiles, enjoying the fact that he's riled me up. It must come easy to him, playing with people.

"It's becoming increasingly obvious that being together is an absolute impossibility. Too many problems. Why don't you just forget about that slut and move on?"

"He's not- he didn't mean any of this."

 "You have to suffer so much because of him. He's just a problem for you, but you're clinging to him like a stupid girl in an abusive relationship. How does that make you feel?" His words dig into my head, twisting and manipulating and damaging, but everything he says rings with truth.

"I feel- I don't know... It just hurts. I love him and I don't know what to do."

"So how can you say you feel 'happy', then? That doesn't sound happy. Why don't you have some fun with me so I can remind you what being happy feels like?" Dimitri grins from ear to ear, and his words sound like they make sense. Before I know it, I'm on the bed with him. With his handcuffs still on Dimitri puts his arms around my head and pulls me to him. "Good boy."

It definitely didn't feel like it did before. This time, something about Dimitri was... off.

 _"Ah, M-Marshall..."_  There was that little thing.

And he wasn't really as vocal as before. He didn't yell how good I was doing, he didn't try to spur me on. He just buried his face in my neck, held me tight, and said my name every so often. It was almost like he

_Oh my fucking-_

"I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"...You can't stop right here, are you kidding?"

"I'm sorry." I get off of him. "This isn't right. What you're doing isn't okay." Dimitri says nothing for a long time.

"You know what you did to me." He unlocks his chains. "No one... no one has  _ever_ cared about me before. And then you came along and you're so nice it's almost ridiculous, and I'm not used to that so..." He wipes at his eyes. "This is extremely embarrassing. I'm not the type to fall for clients."

"Dimitri..." He pulls up his police shorts and stands up.

"Heh, what was I thinking, trying to pull something like this? You probably think I'm some sort of twisted asshole."

"No I don-"

"I am. But it's my life that's turned me this way. I don't mean to bring you into it and I don't want to feel anything for you at all, honestly. There's just something about you-"

He comes up really close to my face and looks me in the eyes.

"-that draws me to you. I even felt it before you acted so kindly to me." I swallow nervously. Dimitri smiles, then leans in and kisses me. "Thank you, Marshall." He walks toward the door of my room. As he leaves, he looks back at me, smiles again, and says, "I quit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys just wait you will soon find out why Dimitri is important to Marshall trying to save Gumball and figuring out what is wrong with Gumball. I hate that I had to use an OC character in this story (not really a fan of OC's) but I think it will be worth it when I get to that point in the story


	8. Raspberry Syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it seems everyone seems to like Dimitri... WHAT AM I GONNA DO (*-* ;)
> 
> Sorry I was gone for a while. I was doing some soul searching I guess... (asdfghjkl that's no excuse thatssogay)
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Ye, I know, Gumball is a king now. However, I can't stop writing 'Prince Gumball' instead of 'King Gumball'. To me it sounds better, it's more comfortable, and it's just his name. So now I'm calling him that for the rest of forever :P

When Dimitri left, I felt like I had just failed at something, and suddenly my room felt overwhelmingly empty.

Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe now Dimitri would go out and find a new purpose in life... or something.

I was definitely going to miss him a little. What he did was really fucked up, but it was only because he had feelings for me, right? I couldn't blame him. Though, it did seem a little strange how he was able to fall in love with me so fast.

Oh well. When you've got the goods, people just can't help themselves, I guess. I stare out the darkness of my bedroom window. Where could Dimitri go during this time of night? Usually, now is when all the creepy-crawlies (the nighttime ones, which are worse) come out to nibble on the toes of anyone who is outside. Dimitri shouldn't go out now, and he's wearing such little clothing too...

I throw on jeans and a flannel shirt and rush outside.

"Dimi-" I stop in my tracks. Dimitri is outside, standing in the middle of the street, talking to no one.

"I still feel strange about this," he announces.

_"That is because your emotions are being controlled,"_  a deep, monotonous voice says from nowhere. I hide behind a pillar out of caution and continue to listen.  _"If you had the ability to think like yourself, then you would be useless to me."_

"This will save Marshall. Right?"

_"Do as you are told and you will get what you desire. Now come."_

When I turn to look again, Dimitri is nowhere to be seen. The world around me has suddenly become so dark that I would probably see more if I closed my eyes. I blink a little, allowing my eyes to shift into vampire vision, and I'm able to see a very tiny green light.

"Marshall, get away from him!" I'm pulled back by Fionna, who has appeared, pajamas and all, right on time. By being pulled back, I see that I wasn't looking outside at all, but rather, straight into the black eye of the Lich. His hideous, tattered face contorts as he cackles in amusement. Fionna reacts almost immediately, taking out her sword and lunging forward with a yell. He is stabbed, but the Lich continues to laugh hysterically until he vanishes into smoke. Fionna and I can only stand there, trying to process what just happened.

"What's with all the noise?" someone whines. Marceline comes outside with a yawn. "Keep it down. I was having a really good dream about water nymph girls from Lake Kingdom."

"The Lich came," I tell her. "We need to act now." Her eyes widen.

"Fuck." She runs a hand through her hair and stares at the ground, then looks back up and snaps her fingers. "Get your axe bass; we'll need it."

I retrieve the bass and we travel to the Lich's tower. Before we can reach the basement, the ground begins to shake.

"Earthquake?!" Fionna exclaims. Marceline uses the chance to grab Fionna's waist to still herself.

"You can fly, you idiot!" I yell. "Don't _molest_  Fionna, pick her up-" I'm grabbed from the air by my leg and pulled to the ground. "What-" A hand has made its way out of the dirt and is clawing at my leg.  _What is that? A zombie?_

It's head followed soon after its arm. It was not a zombie, because zombies don't have fangs.

I frantically look around. Vampires are popping out of the ground like gophers, and six of them are crowding in on Fionna. Marceline kicks at them.

"I'm not molesting her!" she shouts. "I'm _protecting_  her!"

My mind flashes back to when Marceline said to grab the axe bass. Did she know this was going to happen? If so, how?

I grab the axe and chop off the hand that's holding my foot.

"Marceline, do you know how to stop them?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

Globdammit, Marceline.

I stand in front of Fionna and Marceline, axe bass held out. There must be something I can do. Aren't I the vampire king? Didn't I have authority or something? The only way to know was to try. I exhale loudly through my nose.

**"Stop."**  

To my surprise, the vampires stop moving. I stare back at Marceline and Fionna, wide-eyed. This was excellent.

**"My name is Marshall Lee. I am your king. You will obey me and only me. I have power over each and every one of you, so there will be consequences to those who rebel. Now, I command you to open the basement door at this moment!"**

The vampires look at each other. Then they begin to laugh.

_"Do you hear this idiot?"_

_"He thinks he's the king!"_

My face goes hot in embarrassment. But then I see it. All of their eyes glow a green light.

Of course. They're all possessed by the Lich.

"The only king we serve is the Lich, and you definitely aren't him," a vampire says. They laugh again and continue to attack us.

Amazing. I was a king, and my own people were treating me like dirt and there was nothing I could do about it. "Vampire King" was just a title, not a symbol of actual authority.

Angry and slightly humiliated, I toss my bass to Marceline, shove through the vampires, open the basement doors, and throw myself inside.

I spot Dimitri, who is standing dangerously close to the pit of lethal green mush.

 

_"Are we gonna use the pile of green shit to escape?"_

_"I don't think so."_

_"Yeah, unless that's how you wanna die... It's a one-way kind of thing, you can get in through here, but if you try to get out-" Marceline tosses a rock from the ground into the green mush. The rock disintegrates before it even hits the liquid. "Pshhh!"_

 

"Dimitri, stop! That's-"

"I know." Dimitri stares into the pit. "Stay back, Marshall. I don't want any to splash on you."

_He wants to jump in?_

"Dimitri, what's going on? Why are you doing this?" Dimitri smiles, still looking into the goo.

"I'm finally going to pay you back, Marshall. I'm going to get rid of all your problems once and for all and Prince Gumball will never hurt you again."

" _What_ are you _talking_  about?" My arms open, pleading with him. "Just stop whatever you're trying to do! Talk with me!"

"I'm talking with you right now." He walks along the edge of the pool, almost teasingly. "If you knew what was going on, you would let me do my job." He sticks out a toe a bit too close to the pool. My arm shoots out.

"No-" He brings his toe back to a safe range and I breathe a sigh of relief. He smirks and continues talking.

"When the princess cursed Gumball, he was stripped of a few of his deepest thoughts and emotions. When that happened, they had to go somewhere..." He pauses. "They're with me now." I wouldn't have believed it at first. But then I begin to remember, and everything he's said or has ever said starts to make so much sense.

"At the time I had agreed to work for the Lich, as many other vampires are doing, because I had nothing else left for me. He transferred Gumball's feelings to me, but I had to make loads of physical contact with you before I could clearly see them."

He talks so calmly, as if he were making casual conversation. "Prince Gumball loves you. He would even die for you, which is why I'm prepared for this ultimate sacrifice- suicide. Along with me, these thoughts will be gone forever, finally freeing you from the cage the prince has put you in."

I don't even have any time to sink it in. The Lich fades into existence, and both of his skeleton hands are resting on Dimitri's shoulders.

_"I've seen everything,"_  the Lich says. _"Your preparation is complete. Now, die."_  

Dimitri smiles at me one last time.

"Dimitri!" I jump forward, trying to stop him from falling in. My clothes and hair are yanked back, and I turn around to see vampires that have followed me inside. I look back, and it's too late. Dimitri has fallen in, and I can hear his skin melting with a _hsss_. My throat goes dry as my jaw hangs open. He's gone. Gumball's curse is permanent. My eyes sting and I have to close them.

_What am I gonna do now?_

I'm getting ready to throw myself into the pit next, but then a unicorn pokes its head out of it. It carries a steaming Dimitri on its ginormous neck.

"What-"

The unicorn continues removing itself from the pit, revealing more and more of its long, black body.

That's not a unicorn. It's Lord Monochromicorn. And Prince Gumball is riding on his back.

My heart nearly stops when I see him.

"Marshall, wear this!" he yells, tossing something shiny at me. I look down to see that it's a necklace with a green gemstone hanging from it. "It will protect you from the Lich, and it will let you leave this place." I elbow the vampire behind me in the throat and quickly put it on. 

"Marshall!" Marceline flies in, Fionna in her arms. "Oh my glob. Gumball's here." Prince Gumball flashes a small (and slightly dizzying) smile and gives them the necklaces of protection.

"Please, board onto Lord Monochromicorn." I do as he says. I want to touch his face. Marceline and Fionna do the same, and the monochrome unicorn flies straight past the Lich, who isn't moving or taking any action at all.

_"Tell Bonnibelle I'm coming for her,"_  a voice seems to whisper in my ear. I'm almost sure it's the Lich, but he's too far away to whisper in my ear like that. I shiver. Prince Gumball, who is in front of me, raises the gem of his necklace and creates a portal, which Lord Monochromicorn flies straight into. Soon enough, the five of us are on the carpet of Prince Gumball's giant bedroom.

We all take a moment to catch our breaths.  

"G-Gumball," I breathe. It smells so good in here. Too good. It smells so sugary and sweet it's overwhelming. The change in scent is refreshing after being trapped in somewhere that smelled about as good as cow shit for so long. Ah, and the _air_. It's so nice and cool.

And Bubba was here.

If the others weren't around, I can't even imagine what I'd do to him. He'd saved us, like some globdamn knight in shining armor. He was so hot right now I didn't know how much longer I could handle it.

"Marshall," he answers. He smiles at me. "I missed you." I'm smiling back, but it quickly turns into a frown.

"You don't love me," I whisper. "So how genuine was that comment?" Now it was his turn to frown.

"We need to talk," he says. "All of us. And we should probably treat to this boy's wounds." He glances at Dimitri, then looks back at me. "And most of all... I believe I owe an apology."

* * *

We are all seated in the dining room of the candy castle. The table is covered in food- from bright red cherry gumdrops to strawberry pie, everything looks sweet and delicious. I'm stuffing my face so hard that I almost don't realize Dimitri is nowhere to be seen.

Gumball clears his throat. I stop eating.

"So, um..." Usually Prince Gumball is calm and composed (when he's not alone with me), but he stutters as he begins to speak. "So I assume you all must know about my... curse, by now, correct?"

Marceline, Fionna, and I nod in agreement. "I thought so. News these days can spread around so fast..." He looks down at his uneaten cupcake. "I wanted to clear up a few things. Marshall, just because I can't... feel romantic love right now, that doesn't mean I can't care about you. It doesn't mean I'm not happy that you're here again with me, finally, after such a long time. And it definitely does not mean I'm not immensely sorry for the pain I put you through." He blushes in shame.

"Gumball..." I say quietly. I want to touch him so bad. I want to hold him tight and tell him I forgive him for everything. "It's okay. I get it now."

"It's _not_  okay." He insists. "It seemed like I had been leading you on, hadn't it? Aren't you upset with me?"

"Of course not. It wasn't your f-"

"I wasn't trying to, I _did_  love you at one point, but then the curse happened, and... I didn't want to just _leave you_. I didn't want for you to get hurt, but seems the opposite of that happened." His eyes water.

I take his hand and entangle our fingers.

"Gumball. I told you once and I'll repeat myself if I have to." I press his hand to my face. "You can break my heart a million times, and I'll still feel exactly the same way I do for you right now. Sure, sometimes I _will_  get seriously upset at you, but when I see your face, it seems to all reset. I love you, and I'll be patient until you can love me too." Tears run down his cheeks.

"Do you want us to leave the room or what?" Marceline snaps. I tear my eyes away from Prince Gumball to Marceline and Fionna. Fionna's face is totally red, as usual. "And what's with your face?" 

"S-sorry, it's just... they look really cute right now!" Fionna covers her face in embarrassment. I can't help but smile at her reaction.

"I think _you_  look really cute right now," Marceline retorts. "Let's go before I'm even more tempted to eat your face." She drags the blushing Fionna out of the room. Right before she leaves, she says, "Bye guys. Try not to have _too much_  sex in here."

I roll my eyes at her comment and turn back to Gumball. For some reason he's blushing.

"A-about that," he says. "I know how to break the curse."

"How?"

"I read Bonnibelle's diary. It has everything in it, so much I can't explain it all right now. But at the moment, she has fled. Where or why, I don't know. But I've gotten enough information, at least. Right now, that vampire boy who got burned in the Lich's Well of Power is in my infirmary, being taken care of. However, before he was placed there, I had some of his blood injected into my own veins. This will only start the process of curing me."

"That's amazing," I say. "What's the next step, then?" Gumball blushes even harder.

"We... have to make as much physical contact as  possible."

"Oh." I'm sure my cheeks are tinted, too. "So like..."

"We need to be close to each other."

"How close?" I lean closer to him with a smile, eyes half-lidded. He forces his eyes away from mine.

"Very, very close," he whispers. " _You know... that_ close."

"That's all I needed to hear." And with that, my lips attack his. Gumball is immediately unbuttoning my shirt, spending no time focusing on the kiss. It reminds me that he can be in heat and feel lust, but there was no love behind anything he was doing. Thinking about it hurt, just a teensy bit, but I pushed it off to the side. I just needed to help Gumball right now, and that's all I should be thinking about.

Layers of clothing drop to our feet. For a second I wonder if we should continue this in the dining room, what with all these yummy desserts everywhere. Gumball doesn't seem to mind, because he backs up into the table and sits on it as I'm attacking his mouth. I go along with it. I could possibly use this setting to my advantage.

I put a hand on Gumball's chest, gently pushing him down until he's flat on the table. I reach for the raspberry syrup and sniff it before pouring smooth lines of it across Gumball's skin.

"Wh-what are you-"

"I have no idea." I pour a hefty amount of it on Gumball's raised dick, and he shudders. I don't know what I'm doing, but Gumball feels good. Good. I take some strawberries and place them in different places on his chest and abs. Then, I take one strawberry, run it along Gumball's syrup-dripping cock, and put it my mouth. "Sweet." He turns pink (well, pink-er).

"Marshall..." I lean down and slowly lick at the syrup on Gumball's neck. His hand shoots up to grab my hair as he squeaks. I soon trail down, lapping him up throughout the way. I hum appreciatively at the taste.

"Mm..."

"Marshall, it tickles..."

I lick a stripe up the underside of his erection and Gumball's breath hitches. After being forced to drink the shitty red that was available in the Nightosphere for so long, what I was tasting now seemed like the greatest thing I'd ever tasted in my life.

I sucked him off until all the syrup was gone, stopping right before he came. Gumball whimpers when I allow the cold air to hit his dick. 

"Marshall, I need you to... get close to me." I understood and coated my own member with raspberry syrup. This counts as lube, right? Oh well.

"Is this close enough?" It's a joke, but I'm not smiling as I thrust into him.

"A-ah," he moans. "It's perfect, j-just keep moving like that."

And then we're knocking over the food on the table and Gumball gets his arm stuck in some cake but we don't even care because it's been more than a month since we've seen each other and the whole situation is too hot to calm down and be careful.

I'm not sure when, but at some point I'm on the table too, hunched over Prince Gumball with his legs over my shoulders. It was a terrible idea to use syrup as lube; it's sticky and it makes the loudest, squishy, smacking sounds I've ever heard. But it's interesting to look down and see sticky strings of it stretch as I pull out, then bubble up and drip as I push back in.

It's a mess and we don't care. And we're so loud, I think I just knocked some silverware onto the floor, I'm surprised no one has walked in on us.

When we both finish, we collapse onto each other. The desserts and syrup stick us together like glue, and we just stay there, holding each other in the sugary filth. 

Then the door opens.

Dimitri is there, and half his body is covered in white bandages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what happened with that lemon there. That's what happens when you write while you're hungry and horny... sorry if anyone found it gross (⌒_⌒;)
> 
> Would any of you guys suck a dick if it was covered in something sweet and yummy?


End file.
